Ready to Let Go
by BabyBeaver
Summary: I guess you could say it's my Christmas gift to my readers. Britt Nicole's Ready, set sometime after Or Maybe Something More, dealing with Ingrid.


**Oh, wow. Britt Nicole is really reminding me of Fillmore stuff. Yet another songfic. This time for Ingrid, sometime around OMSM. Song's called Ready, and it hit me that it could be some of what Ingrid was thinking after the initial attack and during the whole ordeal afterwards… **

**Yeah. I'm insane.  
****Get used to it. :D**

**So this is after Or Maybe Something More, but I'm not sure by how long. Could be after the baby's born, but I'm not sure.**

**Somewhat spiritual toward the end, so if you don't like it, ignore it or don't read it. But it's a big part of who I am, plus is the point of the song, so…without the religious aspect, there's no fic, really…**

**

* * *

**

_Lately I've been reeling  
Off the way you got me feeling  
I've been tired of this for way too long_

Ingrid stared at her bedroom ceiling, pondering the last few days. She'd been miserable for the past week, because of what had happened in the warehouse. Miserable, afraid, and tired of it.

_You give me answers when I didn't ask  
You keep bringing up my past  
Always play the same old song_

While the jerks had been attacking her, all they could talk about was how she had gotten them in trouble and how she should pay for it. Not to mention she was a criminal herself and that had she not joined the Safety Patrol, she wouldn't be in this position.

_Tired of buying all your lies  
Acting like I am alright  
So I hope you liked it last time 'cause that will be the final time I wear my painted smile and sing along  
Yesterday's where you belong_

_Ready, ready to put you behind me  
Ready, ready to go  
Ready, ready to show you the doorway  
I think you need to know  
That taking your time is out of the question  
You're moving way too slow  
I'll never stay down  
I don't want you around  
Ready, ready to go_

She wasn't going to keep dwelling on it, she decided. No more focusing on the lie that she deserved it, no more letting the attack dictate her life. No more giving in. From now on, it would all be in the past.

_Can I make it anymore clear?  
You're no longer welcome here  
I guess you need to hear it again  
_

The fact that three of them had harassed her just weeks after the attack was a bit of a sign to Ingrid. She'd become more determined to forget them, and it was like she couldn't get them out of her head fast enough.

_I've got a brand new life  
Love's on my side  
Game's over, you lose I win_

Since realizing she was pregnant and confirming the fact Fillmore was more than a friend, Ingrid's determination had grown even more. Since the trial and the rapists' convictions, life was becoming easier.

_Yes, I'll tell you one more time  
No see you later it's goodbye  
Hey, you need to pay attention  
I don't know how you keep missin' everything I'm trying to say  
Listen close, I'm moving on  
_

The trial had been the last time she'd seen her attackers, which was fine with her. That way she could cement the fact that she was fine and didn't need to dwell on the past any longer.

_I'll put this behind me  
The way you define me  
Love says I'm something more  
I'm over the pain  
I'm done with the shame  
I found what I waited for_

After the trial, Ingrid had struggled some. Her emancipation hadn't fully sunk in until about a week after her attackers had been sent away. When it had, she'd broken down and cried for quite a while, reminding herself that she was still loved by a lot of people and could stop dwelling on the past.

_You left me with scars  
But He healed my heart  
I found my place  
Secure in His arms  
So, I'll put this behind me  
Yeah, I'll put you behind  
I'll put you behind me _

Strangely, she'd found herself drawn to her Bible, something she hadn't read since elementary school, before her mother had passed away. It pulled her in, beckoning her to read it, and she opened to what had been one of her mother's favorite verses, Romans 8:28: "And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him."

The verse had started a whole new flood of tears, along with a renewed sense of faith, and a new feeling washed over Ingrid, a sense of peace she hadn't felt since before her mother had died. Later, she would call it the best feeling she had ever known. She'd been ready, and the verse had just helped her to let go.

* * *

**Just under 680 words (with lyrics). No pattern, but it's a fic. **

**So, yeah. Don't remember when I started it (November, maybe?), but I finished it on December 23****rd****. So it's kind of my Christmas present to my reviewers, I guess. So Merry Christmas (or whatever it is you celebrate…):D**


End file.
